


Yurika foundation™

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Although I decided writing it because I can't sleep, F/F, It was actually fun, Support Yurika foundation, hehe, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Sayori tries to collect money, but nobody knows what it will go to. Natsuki asks, but it wasn't the answer she expected.





	Yurika foundation™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurixMonika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurixMonika/gifts).



> It's short, maybe one day I'll expand it. I just had to let this idea out.

Sayori whistled to herself, little cardboard box with cute little winged cats glued to it in her hands. The only text on the box was 'Insert money here' with a smiley face.

"Sayori, what are you even doing?" Natsuki asked. Cats looked pretty cute, well, they were cats after all, but why is this box here, and why anyone would insert money in it?

"It's a fundraiser! Well, sort of. You know, for a greater good! Would you like to make a donation?" Box got dangerously close to Natsuki.

"I don't know what are you even raising funds for, dummy. I won't give my money to anyone, you know." Natsuki frowned and looked away. Sayori got closer to her and whispered:

"It's for Yurika Foundation."

"It's for...  _what?"_

"Don't be so loud, Natsuki! You know, our main goal is to spread Yurika awareness. Uh, currently we are trying to make two girls realise that Yurika is love and life."

"Are these girls Yuri and Monika?"

Sayori nodded, energy filling her whole body.

"I'm out."

"Wait, Natsuki! Check this out!" 

Sayori tilted her box a little. There was something in it, making this noise that everybody knews money makes. 

"Are there actually people who donated? What is wrong with this world?" 

"You'd be surprised. C'mon, Nat-cookie, I know you want them all to be happy!" Sayori looked at her like an innocent puppy being punished for nothing. 

"F-fine, but I don't support it! Don't get the wrong idea!" Natsuki thrown some coins inside this wonderfully made box and huffed to herself as Sayori expressed her gratitude.

 

"Yuri, do you want to donate?"

"D-donate what?"

"Your money!" Monika smiled warmly, little heart-shaped box in her hands. "Sayosuki foundation can't wait!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah miss Yurika Foundation president™


End file.
